powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Trainzord
The Hyper Trainzord is the personal zord of Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 when he is in Hyper Mode in Power Rangers TQG, which transforms into the Hyper Megazord. Overview The Hyper Trainzord is a giant golden tank locomotive piloted by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 when he's in Hyper Mode. It is often used as a headquarters by the Rainbow Line President but can be used in battle against the Shadow Line. It can use its lasers at its sides as weapons during train mode, This gigantic train serves as a station as well as headquarters for the President, the leader of the Rainbow Line. Baron von Nero claims the terminal is the Rainbow Line's equivalent to the Shadow Line's Castle Terminal. The Hyper Trainzord Terminal is the transformed form of the Hyper Trainzord that carries the five main Trainzords of the Train Quantum Guardians as well as the components of the Diesel Megazord, the Build Trainzord, the Fire Trainzord, the Police Trainzord, the Drill Trainzord, & the Shield Trainzord. History Hyper Megazord The Hyper Megazord is the Warrior Mode of the Hyper Trainzord. The Hyper Megazord is armed with blaster cannons in its fingers called the Hand Launchers. As its hands are immobile, the Hyper Megazord uses karate chops when engaging enemies in close range combat. Its finishing move is the Hyper Mega Flash, a triple red & gold energy beam fired from its hands & chest. Rainbow Train Ultrazord The Rainbow Train Ultrazord is the largest & most powerful combination the Train Quantum Guardians have in their arsenal, towering over all but the largest of opponents. What was originally the Hyper Megazord's arms are mounted on its ankles but can be transferred to the Rainbow Train Ultrazord's forearms to form the arm mounted Rainbow Beam Cannons or changed into the Rainbow Blade arm swords which it uses for its Rainbow Slash attack. The Rainbow Train Ultrazord's finisher is the''' Rainbow Slash Finisher', an energized double slash with the Rainbow Blades. Trainzord Module '''Hyper Trainzord Module' - This Trainzord Module enables a Train Quantum Guardian to enter Hyper Mode & is used as ammo for the Railway Blaster. It also summons the Support Trainzord, the Hyper Trainzord. Notes *This Trainzord has similar capabilities with the Delta Base in Power Rangers S.P.D., having a train & a terminal form & also serves as the headquarters for the main mentor of the allies, as well as its ability to transform into a One-Zord Megazord. **Following its similarities with the Delta Command Megazord, both Megazords have "finger guns" that are used for ranged attacks, require the permission of the highest authority to utilize in combat, & their finishers are a giant beam of energy from the chest, although with HRTO it also adds the hands in. *The Hyper Trainzord in train form is similar to the 2-6-4 C11 tank loco on Japanese railways, as it has smoke deflectors & the same wheel arrangement. *The Rainbow Train Ultrazord is at present the tallest train-themed Megazord in all of '' '' Power Rangers, beating the previously largest, the Supertrain Megazord, by 8 meters. *The Hyper Trainzord is the first shared Power Up since the Black Box & the Shark Disc from the 18th season Power Rangers Samurai & its sequel season Super Samurai. See Also * Hyper Ressha - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Zords Category:Megazord